A time to try new things
by DragonLovingBrony
Summary: A small clop fic. if you don't like these don't read. it is a continue of A unar Love Story.
1. Intro

this is just a small clop fic i wrote when i was board. if you dont like those thing dont read.

it is a continue of A Lunar Love stroy


	2. The fun Begins

**Chapter 24: The Fun Begins**

Dan reached Luna's room first and opened the door for Luna. Dan smiled as Luna walked past him. then Luna wiped her tail at his nose in a teasing way that made Dan think he was going to have a lot of fun. Dan followed her into the room and closed the door behind him. Then he put up a sound barrier which made Luna wonder what he was planning. "So what were we going to talk about?" Dan gave her a wicked smile. "Who said we were actually going to talk?" Dan then moved over and kissed Luna deeply before she could ask what he meant. Luna was surprised but that didn't stop her from enjoying this.

Dan started to put his tongue into Luna's mouth with her excepting it and returning the action. 'She is a lot more open to this than I thought she would be. Maybe we will get farther than I thought after all.' Dan was loving the thoughts going through his mind at this point. Luna had even started rubbing her chest against him. he didn't know why but even that made him feel good. All he could think was 'I guess it is like when a human girl rubs her boobs against you.' Dan and Luna were well into the moment when there was a knock on the door that made them part and look at the door annoyed.

Dan went to the door and opened it. He saw somepony he didn't expect to see. Celestia was standing there looking happy, and Discord was behind her looking annoyed. Dan couldn't help but smile then give Discord an accusing look. Discord frowned and shrugged. Dan took it as I tried and failed sorry. Dan moved to let them in. Luna was wondering why her sister was here and more importantly interrupted her and Dan. "What is up my sister?" Celestia turned and hugged Dan.

Dan was caught off guard, as was Luna. "I wanted to thank you both for this freedom once again! I haven't felt free like this in a long time." Dan smiled and nodded, while Luna just smiled. "You are welcome Celestia but I didn't think of this just for you. I came up with the idea for all four of us. That way we could go as far as we wanted with no worries. So you are welcome but I gotta say stop thanking me. That and you have really bad timing." Luna blushed and looked away. Celestia had a confused look. And Discord had to stop from laughing. Dan just had a straight face.

"Did I interrupt something? And do I want to know?" Dan smiled as Discord almost lost it. "simple answer is yes and probably not. Now I don't mean to be rude but you two should leave and go have your own fun so we can have ours." Luna's head shot up. "Dan!" Discord lost it after that. Dan gave a sheepish smile to Luna while Celestia was shocked when it finally sank in. "O-oh. Ok we will let you go back to… that." Celestia turned and left with Discord. "What did he mean by our own fun?" Discord stopped laughing because he knew he had been busted. "Whatever you want it to mean my dear. Like you said let's make some chaos."

Dan smiled and made a sign appear, then put that sigh on the door handle. "That should do it this time." Luna gave him a curious look as he replaced the sound barrier. "What did that sign say? And why did you put it on the door?" Dan gave a smile. "It was a do not disturb sign so no one else bugs us." Luna laughed. "You didn't!" Dan nodded and laughed. "So where were we?" Luna smiled, but had to ask a question. "Why were you looking at discord that way? and why did you say that?" Dan sighed.

"Because he has the same plans I have that keep getting stopped. He was hoping for some fun of his own and that is why we both tried to lead you away. but he failed and your sister didn't get his hints apparently. So I was annoyed he let her interrupt us, and he was annoyed that she was so stubborn and not getting his hints. So yes I have plans to go as far as you want to go. Just like Discord will push his limits I am sure. So can we stop talking about your sister and Discord and get back to us and what we want to do?" Luna blushed but had a grin on her face. Before Dan could ask anything else she pushed into him and started kissing him again.

'Finally!' Was the only thought Dan had. Then he got back into the mood that had been interrupted. Dan reached his hoof around and rubbed Luna's back right between her wings. This made her shiver. Dan used his other hoof to gently rub up and down her neck. He knew most humans liked their neck messed with and he knew what rubbing Luna's wings would do. He would try the horn later. For now Dan would try a few smaller things. Which seemed to be working because Luna was starting to moan and kiss him even more. Dan was happy to hear and feel his plans were working.

Luna unfurled her wings and Dan knew she was getting turned on. He knew when a Pegasus got turned on they would get what was called a wing boner. It happened even to alicorns. Dan had unfurled his wings shortly after kissing Luna. He had done it so she wouldn't be able to tell when he was really getting turned on. His way of playing with her. Dan then took his hoof from her back to rub her wing. This got her attention even more. She stopped kissing Dan for a moment to talk.

"If you keep that up I am not going to last much longer. Then you will have to deal with the consequences." Dan's eye browns rose because he finally understood something. "I can't wait! And I finally see that the older sister is the naive sister when it comes to this. And here I thought you wouldn't like the whole idea. I love being wrong! You never seece to amaze me my love." Luna blushed and started to look away before Dan used his hoof to make her look at him. "I have always liked the idea, and have been more open to the idea than my dear sister. I don't know why that is, but I don't care anymore."

Dan smiled and kissed her gently. "Well I am glad the worse pervert is with me. Because I'm the worse one of the guys so we go well together." Dan had reached back and used his magic to help grab Luna's wing and massage it. Luna let a sigh escape her and Dan knew he was at least good at this. Dan decided to take at least this part as far as he could. He moved to her side and started focusing all his attention on Luna's wings. He started to use both hooves to massage the joints. He then reached his head down and licked the bony part of the wing, and was met with a happy sigh.

Then Dan went lower on the wing and started to nibble on the tender ends of her wing tips and ends of her feathers. Luna was in heaven by this point, with her wings completely rigid. Dan knew she had to be close to release. Dan decided to cheat and add magic sparks to the mix. He sent them out of his horn and hooves. Every time one hit Luna's wing she shook with pleasure. Dan decided to try something. Dan reached over and bit onto Luna's wing joint where it met her back, adding a spark from his tongue. That was all Luna could take. She let out a scream of pleasure and Dan could smell her fluids after that. He looked downward and saw she was soaking her bed sheets.

Dan smiled with pride in his work. "Looks like I am ok at that part of the body. Now to move onto the horn. I always wanted to see how you would react to this." Luna had not yet recovered when Dan leaned over and licked the length of her horn. Luna groaned with pleasure. Dan knew he was going to have fun with this. He started to lick up and down her horn and then used a hoof to stroke her neck. Dan then added a spark to his tongue. Luna was panting and moaning with pleasure after only a short time. 'So she gets easier after every time. This will be fun!' Dan added one last spark to the tip of Luna's horn and heard a muffled scream come from the pillow beneath him.

Dan finally stopped to let Luna recover, and just sat there looking down at her smiling. She looked up breathing hard. "You.. are.. mean!" Dan laughed. "Why is that? It felt good didn't? Then I am nice. And if it was too much then I am just overly nice to you." Luna rolled her eyes at him. "Just wait till I recover and then you are in for it." Dan smiled and leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled away he had a smirk on his muzzle. "Is that a promise?" Luna laughed and got up. "Yes it is!" With that Luna reached over and pushed Dan's head down, then stuck his horn in her mouth.

Dan gasped at the sudden action and then the new feeling. To Dan it felt like a whole new kind of blow job. Except he felt the pleasure all over his body because of his magic spreading it. 'If this is what Luna felt then no wonder she came so fast!' Dan was enjoying the actions Luna was doing. She was definitely better at this then he was. He didn't know why that was but at this point he didn't care. He started to get close to cumin and he pushed away from Luna with a worried look. She gave him a disappointed one. "Why did you make me stop? I was having fun!" Dan smiled. "Cus if you continue I will be the one making a mess on your bed."

Without missing a beat Luna smiled and shot her thought back at him. "Good then let it out." Then Luna went back to what she had been doing without letting Dan talk anymore. Dan was moaning in exticy at this point and a few moments later he hit his climax. Luna watched as Dan's body went ridge and his fluid seeped into the covers of her bed. She smiled happily at her work. Dan sat there panting. "Ok, now I know why you like to have your horn played with." Luna smiled and nodded. "Wait till I get to play with the other one." Dan smiled and kissed her. "I am so glad I got the sexy one."

Luna smiled and then blushed. "M-may I see it?" Dan smiled and nodded. "If you are sure you want to." Luna nodded. Then Dan removed the magic that kept him, like all other ponies, hidden. It was the only magic that all ponies alike could use even earth ponies. It was a gift from Celestia long ago. Dan removed the spell and let himself hang down for the first time in a while. And for the first time in front of Luna. Luna gasped. 'He's big. I knew he would be bigger than most stallions because he is an alicorn, but wow!' Luna was lost in thought when Dan kissed her. Then he pulled back. "Now it's my turn to see you."

Luna was surprised that Dan was so forward. She hesitated because she had never revealed herself to anypony, not even her sister had seen that part of her. Luna blushed and looked away. "What if you don't like it?" Dan was caught off guard. "How could I not? One you are the hottest and most beautiful mare I have ever seen. And two I love you. So there is no way I won't like you and your body. Besides you can see you turn me on! So how could I not like your body?" Luna was still not sure even though she knew Dan was telling the truth. Both because of the sincerity in his voice and of how hard he was. "Ok. But can you remove the spell?"

Dan smiled happily. "Of course, now lay on your back so I can get a good look and so I can remove that spell." Luna was scared for the first time with Dan's plans. "Ok. But why on my back?" Dan smiled and helped lay her on her back. "You will see." Dan then kissed his way down her body causing her to shiver with the feeling. Then Dan got to the spell and used one flick of his horn to make it disappear. Then the sight that met his eyes made his mouth water. The smell was just as inducing. Seeing Luna's womanhood was a sight that made Dan want to jump her right there, but he kept control for her.

"It looks beautiful and healthy just like the rest of you my dear. And I love the smell of you being aroused." Luna blushed and tried to close her legs. But Dan took charge of her and held her legs open so he could keep looking. Then he leaned down and gently licked her lips. She let out a cute squeak. Dan smiled but just enjoyed the taste of his love. "Now the real fun begins." Luna was worried but was calmed and aroused within seconds after Dan started to lick her more. The action was causing her lips to quiver. Dan was happy he could make her happy. Then he stuck his tongue as deep into her as he could. Luna let out a gasp at the sudden pleasure.

Dan kept his tongue going in different sized circles, and then went to licking her clit. He kept switching off so that her body would keep going up and down in pleasure. Luna was going crazy from the feeling. Dan then used his magic to rub her clit while he kept his tongue deep in her. After a few minutes of this Luna hit her climax and sent her juices into Dan's open mouth. He loved the taste and licked her clean. Luna was moaning the entire time. "So how was that my dear?" Luna was once again breathless. "Great! You are very good at this? How is that?" Dan just smiled. "In my old world I may not have had anyone to love but that doesn't mean I didn't ever get the chance to do this."

Luna was surprised to hear this but part of her was glad he had. That meant he was good in bed and it would be more fun for her. Then Luna recovered and got up. she looked down to see Dan was harder than before. She wanted to help him with that, so she did. She pushed him onto his back and he almost said something about it until Luna liked his length. Dan's head went back in response to the action. Luna started small and went from there. Dan was enjoying every bit of it. Luna was doing most of the same motions oh his member as she had on his horn.

She licked it up and down and then started to suck on it. Dan could barely think because it felt so good. Luna was so good at it that it made Dan wonder how she got so good. Then all thoughts were pushed aside when he approached his climax. Luna could feel it coming and started to suck it even harder. Dan couldn't take anymore and he came right into Luna's waiting mouth. She swallowed it all which amazed Dan. She licked her lips and smiled as Dan tried to recover. "How was that?" Dan laughed. "You know how that was! It was great! So what do you want to do next?" Luna froze up slightly.

Dan got up and smiled at her. "It is ok if you want to stop there for today. It is honestly father than I thought we were going to go. So if you want to stop and get used to this first that is fine with me. I am not going to force anything on you or in you for that matter." Luna loosened up and giggled. Dan knew he said the right thing. "I don't think I am ready for anything else yet. I am sorry." Dan placed a hoof to her mouth. "It is ok. Like I said it is ok and we will go at your pace." Luna smiled and kissed Dan. Then the two decided to take a nap before Luna raised the moon. This time when they went to sleep they were as close as possible and not hiding anything from each other.


	3. The Sister Lesson

**Chapter 25: The Sisters Lesson**

Then next day Dan woke before Luna as usual and woke her with a kiss. "Good morning beautiful. Ready for the day ahead?" Luna woke up smiling and nodded. "Yes, so are you still spending time with Discord in the maze to train?" Dan nodded. "Ya so are you still spending time talking with your sister?" Luna nodded. "Ya I kinda want to see how far she went yesterday. Just like im sure you will talk to Discord about it." The two shared a laugh and then a kiss. "Oh ya and I can't wait to hear how he explains it, that will be the funny part!" the two laughed again before getting up and going to eat breakfast.

After the couple ate they shared a long kiss before going to meet the other pony they were spending time with. Dan ran to the maze and saw Discord in his hemic looking bummed. This made Dan worry and walk up to him slowly. "Hey Discord what's up? did everything go ok last night?" Discord looked at Dan with a frown. "Heck no! everything I tried got shot down. She tried messing with me and that was fun until she started to freak out. And don't even get me started with when I did stuff to her. I get her feeling good and she freaked and made me stop everything. So no it didn't go well. How about you? Let me guess you didn't get anywhere either?" Dan stood there looking suspicious and not making eye contact with Discord.

Discord looked at Dan with disbelief. "You lucky bastard! How far did you get?" Dan had to laugh and shrug. "Just through the foreplay. Nothing much." Discord was up and in Dan's face in seconds. "Wait a seond here. Not much!? Dude who knew Luna would be the fun one?" Dan started to laugh. "I know right! I got lucky with having the non-naive sister." Discord was now somewhat made at Dan and even more bummed that he didn't get to do anything. "Don't worry Discord I am sure she will come around. Speaking of which I can ask Luna to talk to her about getting used to it if you want. She should be with her now if you want me to go tall her to help." Discord looked worried. "No!"

Dan shrugged. "Ok if you don't want me to I won't. But i think it would be fun to ask Luna that. I think I will anyway. See ya!" With that Dan teleported to just outside Celestia's door. He would have walked in until he heard the conversation that was going on inside. He only heard a few sentences but those alone got him to blush and look at the door with surprise. Then he knew he shouldn't be listening when a sound barrier was put up. "That's my queue to leave." Dan teleported back to Discord with a smile. "You didn't Dan did you?" Dan broke out laughing. "Nope didn't think it was needed and changed my mind on it." This made Discord wonder what Dan had seen or heard when he left that made him change his mind let alone break out laughing. But Dan wouldn't tell him, because he wanted to keep the sister's secret for them.

Meanwhile

Luna went to her sister's room and found her sitting on the bed starting to cry. "Dear sister what is wrong? Are you and Discord alright?" At the last question Celestia started to break down. "I don't know sister. After how I acted last night I doubt he will still want me." Luna gave her sister a hug and gave her comforting look. "Dear sister I know no matter what happened he still loves you and still wants to be with you. What could ever make you think any other thing but?" Celestia lowered her head in shame. "I freaked out when he tried to make me feel good, and I couldn't even do anything to him without freaking out. I failed him."

Luna was surprised to hear her sister saying that she failed anything or anyone. She had never seen her sister give up before, and never on those she loved. Luna wasn't going to let her sister start now. "Dear sister I have never seen you like this and I don't want to see you like this anymore. Tell me what happened and tell me what I can do to help you." Celestia turned to her sister looking defeated. "Unless you can tell me how to control my body and power and get the courage to be sexual then I am hopeless." Luna was shocked that her sister would be so forward with her and to be pleading for help with this subject was too much to think of. Then an idea came to her that made her blush from thinking about it.

"I can't tell you how to do it really. I had to learn from experience." Celestia lowered her head in sadness but Luna began to blush harder. "But I might be able to show you. If you wish that is." Celestia rose her head in shock to look at her sister. She could not believe that Luna had just suggested something like that. 'How could she suggest something like showing me those things? How can she care so much? Is she really willing to go to these lengths just for me? Why? How can she be so fearless about these things?' Luna could see the disbelief in her sister's eyes and started to fear that she had done the wrong thing. "Luna how can you be so brave in this subject?"

Luna blushed harder until she almost matched Dan's red body color. "I have always been more used to the subject than you dear sister. I learned long ago about it and have been used to it and even intrigued by it ever since. And even with that I was scared when Dan and I started to do things last night. The thing that got me through it was that he went my pace and didn't make me do anything I didn't want to. that let me overcome my nerves and enjoy what we did. " Celestia was surprised to hear that her sister was used to the idea at all let alone more so than her. "And here I thought being the older sister would make me the calmer one and more mature. I guess I was wrong on that part."

Luna was still blushing, and now so was Celestia. "So dear sister what problems do you have with control? " Luna had to ask because she was getting curious. Celestia couldn't look at Luna as she spoke. "I haven't been able to cum since before you became Nightmare Moon out of fear." Luna's mouth dropped. "How could you go that long without anything?" Celestia was starting to tear up again. "Do you remember the night you thought I was being attacked because of a scream?" Luna had to laugh. "Oh ya! And I thought you were being attacked by an assassin when it seems you were attacked by pleasure." Celestia nodded and looked away. "I am sorry I lied to you and told you it was a nightmare. If I would have known we might have had this talk sooner."

Luna nodded. "Yes we would have. But what made you stop trying?" Celestia frowned. "I was so scared when that happened that I didn't want to try it again. And then you turned into Nightmare Moon and I lost all want for pleasure after that. And only after I started dating Discord have I really thought about any of that. And after we broke the rules it hit me that I haven't learned to control my body and that as the reason I freaked out on Discord last night. It was just too much that happened all at once. I just hope I can get the courage to perform for him. And learn the control I need to."

Luna started to blush again but was shocked when her sister beat her to the punch line. "Can you really help me get used to the whole sex thing? If so how?" Celestia asked this without looking at her sister but blushing all the same. Luna walked over to her sister and kissed her on the lips. Celestia stumbled back in shock. "W-w-what are you doing sister?" Luna blushed but started to smile deviously. "I'm helping you get used to the feelings of sex, so you will know what to expect next time. And so you can perform for Discord. Or do you want to keep freaking out?" Celestia lowered her head in thought.

"Fine how should we start?" Celestia asked nervously. "First is the sound barrier." With that Luna put up the sound barrier. "To make sure it doesn't fail use both your power and his so that they over lap and are less likely to fail. And if you are by yourself then put the barrier on its own power cycle so you don't have to focus on it." Celestia was surprised to hear this because she had never tried it and knew that that magic was one that needed to be trained to learn. "How did you learn that? Who trained you?" Luna looked down. "Mom." Celestia smiled. "She always helped us when we needed it. I guess I should have asked her about it to. but oh well at least somepony did."

"So what is next dear sister?" Luna gave her a smile once again. "Now the fun begins and you get used to the feelings." Luna moved and kissed her sister again, but this time she used her hooves to make sure Celestia couldn't get away. Celestia was wide eyed and staring at her sister as Luna kissed her. 'Is she really going to show me this way?' Luna didn't dare open her eyes, but kept going for the sake of her sisters happiness, and it didn't hurt she was starting to enjoy the feeling. Celestia was starting to feel the same way. 'I don't know why but this feels nice.' Luna started rubbing her chest against her sisters and that was all it took for Celestia to give in and go with it.

Luna felt her sister start to relax and tried to stick her tongue into her mouth. There was a bit for resistance but it didn't last long. Soon after Celestia returned the action and was feeling around Luna's mouth and rolling tongues with her. Lune moved her hooves to Celestia's wings and started massaging them. There was a small gasp at the sudden attention and pleasure. Luna stopped kissing her sister and moved behind her. "Luna what are you doing now?" Luna just smiled and went to messaging, biting and licking her sister's wings. "Just relax and you will find out soon dear sister." Celestia would have asked what she meant but was cut off by the pleasure that hit her by Luna's actions.

Luna kept stroking Celestia's wings and took a trick she learned from Dan and added magic both to her tongue and to help messaging the wings. After a few minutes Celestia tried to make Luna stop. "Please stop Luna! Or I will lose control!" She started to freak out but Luna just kissed her sister and kept going. "Then relax and let loose. My barrier will keep it in check. Just let the release out through your main and it will feel better." Luna stopped talking and went back to her work. only a few seconds late Celestia let out a scream of pleasure and her main grew three times its normal size. Luna let up on her work and watched in awe as her sister enjoyed her labors.

When Celestia had stopped screaming in pleasure and her main started to retract Luna walked to her sisters side. "How was that dear sister? It seems your body needed that release and has been waiting for that for a while now." Celestia was laying on her bed panting unable so speak for a few minutes. When she recovered enough she tried to speak. "That…Was…Amazing!" Luna smiled knowing she did well. "And because you let the energy flow through your main and tail you didn't even release enough energy to break your own barrier let alone mine." Celestia moved her head to look and saw it was true. "I did it thanks to you dear sister, Thank you!" Luna smiled and that was because she knew they weren't done just yet.

"I had to learn that one on my own and I'm glad you like that trick. Now here is a trick that Dan liked." With that Luna took Celestia's horn into her mouth. There was another gasp from Celestia who had thought the two were done. "Oh that feels good! How are you so good at this? Or do I want to know? OH!" Luna pulled the horn out of her mouth to talk but used a spark from her tongue on the way to surprise her sister. "How do you think? A fake horn and a dildo duh! Now hold still and just enjoy what I do." Celestia just laughed at her sister's bluntness and then was taken by the pleasure of her sisters work once again. One again it didn't take long before Celestia reached her climax and her main and tail grew with her pleasure.

Luna let her sister relax and recover before she tried anything else. Luna walked in front of her sister and laid down to talk to her. "Well sister you seem to be enjoying my lesson. I am glad we can do this together. I don't think we have been this close in a long time." Luna and Celestia giggled before Celestia began to talk. "Yes dear sister this is a nice bonding experience. We should have tried this a long time ago!" the two laughed together. "What do you want to do to next my dear Luna?" Luna was surprised that her sister was now asking for more and seeming to want it. "What would you like to try? You let me chose the last two and now it is your turn to choose what we do." Celestia started to blush but got up and started to walk around her sister.

"What are you planning?" Celestia gave her sister a smile and pushed her onto her side. "You said it was my turn. So I'm going to make you feel good now." Luna started to blush again as Celestia removed the spell to reveal her wet women hood. "Wow Luna I didn't know that turned you on so much. If I did I wouldn't have waited so long to help you." Luna blushed and turned away covering herself. "I can't help it dear sister." Celestia just smiled at her sister. Then she did something that took Luna by complete surprise. Celestia used her hooves and magic to force Luna on her back and open her legs. Then she bent her head down and licked Luna's lips.

Luna gasped at the sudden action and feelings. Celestia was now having fun with what she and her sister were doing. "you taste good sister." Luna was still in shock after being taken advantage of. "Don't say that it is embarrassing!" Celestia just laughed and continued her work. Luna was really starting to enjoy the feelings but wanted to get back at her sister for the sudden actions. So Luna came up with a plan. Luna then used her magic to grab Celestia's tail and lift her, then she turned her around and put her down so that Celestia's wet Women hood was right above Luna's face. Luna removed the spell and went to work. "What are you… Oh!" that was all Celestia could say as all this happened. Then she went back to her own work as Luna did hers.

The two were now in their own competition to see who would last longer under the pressure of the others tongue. There was only one problem. They were both coming to climax quickly. The two found it hard to concentrate with what they were doing when the same was being done to them. The two soon came to their climax together as the both screamed into the others crotch. Celestia fell to the side from on top of Luna and they both stayed there panting for a long time trying to recover. Luna spoke first. "That was amazing!" Celestia agreed and told her sister that they needed to try this more often. "Yes we do, and the boys will never know, right?" Celestia agreed completely.

The two then headed to take a bath together to clean up after all of the fun activities. After that they went to meet up with the boys. Dan had to ask after hearing what he had. He wanted to see what they would say and how they would react. "So what did you girls end up doing?" Luna and Celestia looked at eachother after freezing up slightly. Discord hadn't noticed but Dan had and he started to smile. "We just talked and bonded during our time together. How about you boys?" Dan had to use his control of emotions to keep from laughing. "We just talked and trained nothing out of the ordinary."


	4. All The Way

**Chapter 26: All The Way**

Dan and Luna were going to go "Settle down" for the night after Luna raised the moon. Along with another couple that was going back to their room to "Relax" for the night. "Why do we make code words for what we are really going to do?" Dan asked what was on his mind. Luna replied without thinking. "So we still sound regal and not like the horny ones we are." Dan just laughed at her bluntness. "I love that you can be blunt with me now. it is so amusing. Oh and I have to ask you about something when we get to the room." Luna said ok and asked him what about. "Not much just curious about something."

The two walked into the room and they both put up a sound barrier. Luna turned and asked Dan what was up and waited to see what he asked. "How was the sister lesson?" Luna froze completely. "W-what do you know?" Luna asked this with a shacking voice. Dan tried to keep his cool but was smiling like a fool. "No real details. All I know is what I heard before the sound barrier went up. and I took that as my queue to leave you two alone. So all I want to know is if it went well and if your sister is more comfy with the actions?" Luna was starting to worry if Discord knew and what Dan would do with this information. Dan decided to calm her down.

"Discord does not know, and I really don't know what happened, just some of what you might have been planning. Besides that I have no clue what you did. I didn't tell Discord because it is your secret to keep. All I want to know is if you had fun and helped your sister. And even that I will keep between us. If you don't want to tell me then I won't ask again." Luna had calmed down but was still nervous and blushing to the point that her face almost matched Dan's natural red color. Dan smiled and kissed Luna with a passion that she knew he was telling the truth. "Yes I helped her get over her fear, and even had fun. Why do you want to know? And what are you going to do now that you know?"

Dan shook his head at her. "Always so worry some. I will do nothing about this information beside have a little laugh when I see you two together. and I just wanted to know cus you know I get curious and when that happens I want to know the answers to my questions. This subject I know not to dig into though, so I'm good just knowing you had fun and helped her out. Though I will admit I was tempted to sneak in and watch the fun. But I figured better against it in case I got caught." Luna smiled and Kissed Dan. "Are you sure you are ok with this?" Dan smiled and kissed her deeply. "As long as you keep coming back to me you can have as much fun with your sister as you want." Luna smiled and kissed Dan happily. "Next time I will ask if you and Discord can watch, and maybe join." Dan's ears perked at the last part. "Now you are talking fun then."

Luna looked down to see Dan was getting hard already. The couple had gotten used to removing the spell as soon as they walked into the room. It didn't take long for them to get used to the idea at all. Dan saw that he wasn't the only one turned on by the thought of the sisters having fun together. "Well it must have been good to get you turned on just by the thought." Luna blushed again, and just after turning back to her normal color. Dan smiled and reached a hoof down to rub her women hood. Luna started to moan. "Not fair." Dan smiled. "When did I ever say I was going to be fair when it came to this?" Luna smiled back and used both hooves on his member. "Oh now you are in for it."

Luna smiled and decide to try what she had learned from her sister earlier. She pushed Dan onto his back, but instead of just sucking on him she turned and trapped him under her. Dan caught on quickly to the 69 position and started to lick Luna vigorously. Luna moaned as Dan grabbed her flank and pulled her body closer to his mouth. Luna was enjoying Dan's enthusiasm just as much as he was enjoying hers. The two came close to their climaxes but neither wanted to give in. so Dan decided to be mean and win. Dan sent a spark from his tongue to Luna's clit and focusing on her clit completely.

After that it didn't take Luna but seconds to reach her climax. She screamed in pleasure but managed to not take Dan out of her mouth. The vibrations from Luna's scream and her shaking in pleasure made Dan reach his climax. Dan screamed into Luna causing her body to shack with pleasure. The two finally calmed down enough to lay next to each other. "Damn and I almost won. Oh well it was worth loosing." Luna laughed and agreed. "Ya but was it really losing?" Dan laughed with her. "No, no it wasn't in any way!" Luna got up and kissed Dan and he returned it happily. "Want to sleep or continue?" Luna got a smile that gave Dan his answer.

Luna turned around and licked Dan's member once again. Dan thought it was just more foreplay but Luna had other ideas. Once Dan was hard again she moved on top of him. "Are you sure you want to go all the way?" Luna smiled and nodded. "I am ready to take you in." Dan smiled. "You should have had fun with your sister sooner if this is what it leads to." Luna smiled at his joke and used her magi to line Dan up with her opening. "Take it at your pace." Luna nodded and started to slide down. She moaned as he slipped inside of her. Dan tried not to move even though it felt great to him, then Luna made him laugh. "Oh dildos have nothing on you that's for sure!"

Dan laughed causing him to move inside her. Luna moaned with pleasure at the movement. Dan calmed down and was ready to begin for real now. "Are you ready to continue? And let me take over?" Luna moaned and nodded as a response. Dan placed his hooves oh Luna's hips and thrust his upward into her. Luna gasped with pleasure. "Does it hurt?" Dan asked in concern. Luna shook her head. "No it feels great! Don't stop now!" Dan smiled and started to thrust more. He started slow and picked up the pace as he went. He also increased the intensity of the thrusts to make Luna moan and scream in pleasure. Dan then used his magi to flip them so he was on top. "My turn to take real control of my actions. I am not going to let up now."

Luna had been making him lighten up by pushing herself up and away from his body when it became to good. Now she had no choice but to feel it all and had no escape from Dan. Dan started to thrust into her once again and the two were soon close to climax once again. "Oh I am close Luna!" Luna was just as close. "SO am i! let's cum together my love. Give me your all!" Dan kissed Luna as she wrapped her front hooves around his neck. The two reached climax shortly after that with Dan cumming into Luna causing her to Climax. The two stayed there kissing each other and feeling the pleasure together. After a few minutes and after they calmed down after all that they had felt they lay next to each other talking.

"That felt better than anything else I have ever felt before!" Luna was still happier than she ever thought she could be. Dan was just as happy as his love was. "Definitely better than anything I have felt before. I am glad we love each other so much." Luna kissed Dan once again. "Yes and I hear it is always better with the one you love." Dan smiled and gave Luna a wink. "Oh it is for sure!" The two laughed together because they both knew no one else mattered, not those before and none would come after. Their love and bond was stronger than ever and now was solidified by the act of love.


End file.
